Blossom and Boy: Twisted Fates!
by Belemy
Summary: A new boy comes around and Blossom is completely in love with him. He loves her as well, but will they ever get passed their secrets and fate? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Starting Of Twisting Fate

Momoko was running toward her friends in front of the school.

" Hey girls! Anybody want sweets? I got tons! "

She stopped running once she was 3 feet away from Kaoru and Miyako. Miyako smiled and Kaoru gave her a " Are you frickin' serious? " face.

" Candy in the morning? You know that's bad for you right? " Kaoru's face showed disgust. Miyako jumped in. " Besides if you eat candy now you'll get tired and won't be able to focus in class. "

" Whatever, more for me! " Momoko was already stuffing her face" MMM-HMM! " Kaoru groaned.

" She never learns, does she? "

" No, no she doesn't, lets go to class. " The green and blue went to catch up with pink inside of school.

- Second Period -

" OK class so what were going to do now is - " There was a sudden knock on the door. " Hmm? What could that be? ' Ms. Keen opened the door, and stayed there speaking with someone for a bit, then walked backed to the front of the class. " Students, I'm happy to say that we have a new student joining us today! Please all welcome Levi! " The new boy walked in and Momoko almost fainted. Levi had light brown hair and spiky bangs, and his eyes were jade green. He had on a black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His jeans had a chain on it, and his t-shirt said " Hey " . However, he had a kind face and eye shape to match. " Hi " he said. Girls started whispering automaitcally. " Excuse me Ms. Keen, but where do I sit? " " Well Levi you can sit next next to Momoko if you'd like " Momoko made herself noticeable by showing off her long hair and waving. " O.K " As Levi walked, girls would squal, but he only seemed to notice Momoko. Once seated, he turned to her and said hello. The thoughts that raced through her head were uncountable.

- Lunch -

OH MY GOD GIRLS, I THINK IM IN LOVE!


	2. Chapter 2: The PowerPuff Girls Z Go!

" And there you go again " Kaoru said with her arms crossed.

" No, no! I mean it this time! "

" How can we be sure of that when you're constantly falling in so called love? "

" Fine I 'll prove it! I 'll ask him out and if he says yes, then it's true love! " Momoko threw her arms up in the air. Right at that moment, the girl's special belts went off.

Momoko started to whine. " Aww, no! I don't wanna go and save the day! "

Kaoru growled " We have to! And usually you love to to this! Come on! "

The girls transformed to their superhero identities. Momoko to Blossom, Kaoru to Buttercup, and Miyako to Bubbles, by practically twirling around for about a nanosecond.

" All right, let's see what's going on ", Blossom opened up her communication pod and the Professor showed up on the small screen. " Girls! New villains are attacking New Townsville! You have to get there quick! " All right, let's go! " They descended into the air, heading downtown.

AN: So yeah! Chapter 2! Yeah… But the next chapter will be better, I hope.


	3. Chapter 3: Saving the Day and Going Away

ALERT: Levi's POV

"Damn it Levi! Do a better job!" Sigh… Fine, but you know I don't like hurting other people like you. I'm just not meant to be a villain, I'm too nice. High in the air, I make a tiny whirlwind using my cape and it slightly messed up a woman's outfit. Luckily, the lady was on her phone and didn't notice. I whispered "sorry" out of habit. My dad was busy destroying a pet store, so I floated down to sit on the roof of the coffee shop across the street. I wonder what Momoko's doing right now… Huh? That's weird, I never think about girls.

Then there were three bright lights in the sky. They were pink, blue, and green. I squinted… They were the PowerPuff Girls! Oh, no, they'll hurt Dad! I can't let the girls hurt him, Dad doesn't know what he's doing. I jumped off the coffee shop and teleported to the inside of the pet store. "Dad, the PowerPuff Girls are here!" He stopped his rampaging and teleported home. "Hold it right there! " I turned around to see Blossom in my face. " I'm sorry, please do whatever you want with me, I'm sorry." I closed my eyes but no pain ever came. I reopened slowly. "We're not going to hurt you." Blossom let out slowly, calmly. "WHAT?! C'mon! I came for an ass-whoopin', not to let the guy go!" Buttercup looked ready to rip me into pieces. "Well, he said sorry, so I don't think we have to hit him now." Bubbles said. " Um hey, can I please go? I'm late for 5th period… " Blossom screamed " OH CRAP! C'mon we gotta go!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew off.

A/N: Ha! Levi's POV! Weren't expecting that weren't cha? Heheh, yeah… Probably not gonna be able to write the next chapter because I failed math… Goddamn math… Till next time! :P


	4. Chapter 4: The Asking Out!

(Lunch)

"Hey Levi, wanna sit with us?" Momoko was standing at his desk smiling. Levi put his books in his backpack and looked up at Momoko "Okay". He turned his desk over to face all three girls. "Levi, these two people are my best friends, Kaoru and Miyako!"

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all" Levi replied.

_Wow, he's so polite!_ Pink, blue, and green thought in unison. Kaoru and Miyako stared at him with interest. Momoko and Levi both started to take out their lunches. As usual, Momoko had a lot of sweets, but what Levi had taken out of his backpack was… astonishing. He had at least 5 times the amount of junk Pink had, and it was all stacked in a large pile on his desk. When Levi popped his head from the side of the candy mountain, he saw the girls staring at him in disbelief.

"W-What?"

"All of those sweets…." Momoko muttered.

"How is that even possible…"Miyako this time.

"What the hell…"Kaoru last.

"I'll trade you my Hershey's for that Super Blow Pop." Pink smiled.

Levi had no idea why, but he blushed. "Okay, sure. And let me have your gummy worms for this oatmeal cookie."

And lunch went on for the little boy and girls, trading each other this and that and eating till they were full.

"Best lunch ever." Momoko signed.

"Yeah" Levi whispered.

"Hey Levi, know all the good sweet shops in town, want me to take you after school?"

"Hell yeah, that'd be fun. I've only gotten sweets from the one near my house; it'd be nice to get different sweets at other places."

"That's great! Remember, after school. Meet me at the school gate."

"Gotcha. Thanks Momoko."

Pink blushed, she felt appreciated by him. Levi saw her red face and smiled without a clue why. Doesn't matter, he liked the feeling now. At first it was weird, but now it's comfortable.

Out of nowhere, Miyako and Kaoru carried the leader out of the class in a split second, leaving Levi confused. " WHA- YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"She doesn't realize it." Kaoru sighed.

"Momoko, you just asked Levi out!" Green and Blue screamed into Pink's face.

"WHA-HUH? Oh my God I did! AND HE SAID YES!"  
Momoko proceeded to jump about happily. "Back to the classroom!"

"Sorry Levi, it was girl stuff"

"Oh, that's ok"

The 7th period bell rang, which meant the end of lunch. All 4 returned their desks to normal for science class, but throughout the entire thing, Momoko had her head in the clouds. _I can't wait for our date!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Date!

"Well class, that's it for today. See you tomorrow!"

The bell rang and everyone was out the door, people walking and talking everywhere to their homes and other places. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were already rounded up, talking about the date Pinky was gonna go on with Levi.

"I'm so excited! I'm gonna prove that it _is _true love. We'll go on the date, then go on more dates, then he'll propose and we'll get married and have lots of kids and -"

Kaoru cut her off. "Okay Momoko, we get it. And your-" She did the quotation mark thing with her fingers; " "Husband" is coming this way."

Momoko turned to see Levi walking to them, but stopping when a teacher stopped him to have a chat.

"How do I look? Is my hair okay!?"

Miyako being her bubbly self said "You look perfect Momoko! Don't worry."

"Few! Thanks Miyako."

"I hope I'm not interrupting but-"

Momoko turned to have a wave of handsomeness that radiated from Levi hit her heart.

"I-interrupting!? Not at all! Besides, the girls were saying goodbye to me. They're going home! _Right girls?_"

Momoko winked at them. Kaoru rolled her eyes and walked away, and Miyako giggled and caught up to Kaoru.

"Oh,okay. Where do we go first?"

" Oh, well there's this store right around the block, let's go there first."

"Really? Around the block? I never noticed it."

"Oh yeah, that's because it's at the end of the alley. Oh but don't worry, it's not like a dark alley or anything, nothing bad ever happens there. C'mon!"

The two walked to the alley and went in the store. Momoko waved to the person working behind the counter. She was a regular shopper there. Momoko kept grabbing Levi's hand to drag him to different parts of the sweet shop, describing everything there, blushing as she dragged him around, and Levi blushing every single time she did it. Once out of the store, each had 3 bags full of sweets. Levi was experiencing some sort of warmness that he couldn't explain to himself, but at the moment he was to happy being around Momoko to really care if it made any since. _I wonder what this feeling is… I never felt it before… _

_Oh my Gosh! Levi's so cute! And nice! And likes the same sweets I like! WE'RE A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN!_

"Wow! I never had that much fun sweet shopping!"

Levi blushed. " Me neither, it's really fun when your with another person."

Momoko blushed too, but quickly started walking to their next destination. "C'mon Levi, let's try to get to at least 4 more shops today. I can't show you each one today, there's so many and they close at night."

Levi caught up with her. Eventually.

"Um h-hey Momoko? Where's the next shop?"

"Huh? Oh, this way" She pointed right.

Smiling like an idiot, Levi walked closely next to Momoko.

They had already reached the sweet shop, and did the same routine over again. The waving, the dragging around, the hand holding. Levi looked at the clock that hung above the lollipops. It was already 5 P.M.

Exiting the shop, both were extremely happy to be with the other. They both had 12 bags of sweets each. Their hearts were racing. One of them knew why, the other, completely clueless. Walking to nowhere in particular, the ended up finding some stairs to sit on. They sat closely, sometimes their knees would touch.

"Momoko, what other things to you like besides sweets?"

"Oh, umm… I really like superheroes. Shows and comics about superheroes."

"Me too!"

"Really?! That's so cool! Im so glad you like them too. The girls don't really care about it."

"I um, never had anyone to talk about it with. I- I'm glad you are here!"

They rambled on about superheroes until the sun started to go down.

Levi whispered to himself. "It's getting late, we should go home."

"Oh! You're right!"

Levi stood up and offered his hand to the red-haired girl.

"Can I walk you home? I don't want anything bad to happen to you, I heard that girls get kidnapped when it gets dark."

Momoko's face went red, and she manage to get "Y-Yes!" out of her mouth.

They held hands the entire way.

_This feeling… is kinda like how Dad loves Mom, isn't it? Execpt, Momoko isn't dead. And I'm not a super villain wanna be. He explained it to me once, yeah._

Levi had a flashback, one year ago his dad was talking to him about how a man loves a woman. _"Levi, you're gonna meet a girl someday that's gonna make you feel so happy, and you'll make her happy too. If your heart feels like it's flying when you're her, and she feels the same way, she's the one for when you meet this girl, you're gonna know. Your heart's gonna tell ya. Don't ever let that girl outta youre arms." _

_"Dad, then when we're old enough, we get married, right?"_

_"That's a stupid question, of course ya do! And if you marry any other girl you'll be unhappy forever."_

The flashback ended, and they were standing in front of Momoko's house.

"Momoko?"

"Yes Levi?" Momoko responded with hearts in her eyes.

"… Does your heart feels like it's flying when you're around me?"

"YES! YES IT DOES!"

"I feel that way too!… Does that mean you love me?"

Momoko's face went red again, and her eyes sparkled. Her surprised face turned into a huge smile.

"YES!YES! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YES! YEEEEEESSSSS! Y-E-S!"

Momoko jumped on him to hug him, both of them fell to the pavement. Levi laughed and hugged her tight. Levi on the pavement, with Momoko on top of him, at night, under a streetlight felt like heaven to the both of them.

"I love you to."

He kissed her. Then she kissed him back just as passionately.

"Um, did I kiss the right way? I have no idea, that was my first time kissing a girl."

"Y-Yeah! It was perfect… was my kiss okay?"

"It felt like Heaven. Um, can you get off me now? You have to go inside your house. And I have to go to mine."

"S-sorry! I'll get off"

Momoko got off of Levi and she helped him get up. They had a good-night kiss and Momoko went inside. _The perfect end to the perfect day…_

" I saw everything from the window young lady."

" M-Mom!"

Momoko's mom giggled. "It's okay, you can have a boyfriend, just don't go _too _far."

"Mom! Stop!"

Meanwhile, Levi had teleported home. He ended up startling his Dad, who was asleep on the couch, and Levi teleported to the living room knowing his dad would be there. "Sorry I woke you up Dad, but I have some news…"

"Well, what is it?"

"I- found her. The perfect girl for me."

"CONGRATULATIONS! Let's have a beer to celebrate!"

" Dad, I'm underaged, plus, I have school tomorrow."

"Fine, you have soda or something. I'll order some pizza!"

NA: Finally got around to doing this. Hooray for chapter 5! I think this story will end up with either 10 or 15 chapters, depends. Okay, I promise to update once a week from now on. Okay? Every wednesday. Promise. Is this my longest chapter? I think it is!


	6. Chapter 6: Everyone Knows! And Princess?

The next day, Momoko was leaning on her locker telling Miyako and Kaoru all about her date with Levi. "His lips are heaven…" Momoko signed, staring off into space, arms folded across her chest. "Wow, how romantic! I hope I experience that someday…" Miyako started to stare off into space leaning on Momoko. "Ugh, okay I get it, it was romantic… I guess _I was wrong._ Kaoru mumbled the last part of her sentence. Momoko sprang up, startling Miyako. Momoko closed in on Kaoru."What was that? I couldn't hear you!"

"I… was wrong."

"Still can't hear you!"

Kaoru screamed "OKAY! I WAS WRONG!"

" Wonderful to hear you say that, now I hope you believe in true love just like me and Miyako."

"Ugh, whatever."

"Momoko!"

Levi ran up to Momoko and hugged her tightly. Momoko hugged him back. "Aww Levi, you're so sweet! I would kiss you, but school rules are hugging and hand holding only."

"That's okay, just being around you makes me happy!"

"AWWW! OH YOU!"

Miyako signed and aww'd while Kaoru made a "get a room" face.

By now, other people saw Levi and Momoko hugging, so they knew they were in a relationship. News, like a lot of other schools, travel fast. As Momoko and Levi held hands walking to class girls looked and whispered among each other. "That guy just transferred! How or they going out?" " Momoko stole him!? That bitch! I wanted to…" "She's so lucky! And they're cute together!" "What?! No fair, I was gonna ask him out…"

Momoko and Levi didn't notice all the talk, they were too focused on each other. Momoko was telling Levi about her mom catching them. "Well, I'm pretty sure she's suspi-o-so about me by now, so let's go to your house after school so you can introduce me."

"Good idea! Besides, she probably told Dad about seeing us, and probably got over his fake overreacting heart attack by now. So you'll meet my mom, dad and if my sis won't leave us alone, her too."

"Oh, by the way, did you watch The - Show last night?"

"Heck yeah! My favorite part was-"

As they rambled on about the superhero show, Himeko Shirogane looked at them angrily. " I can't believe her! _He _was going to be _my _boyfriend! DAMN HER! Hold on, if I can just break them up somehow, cutie-face Levi will be all mine! MWAHAAHAHAH! I'll think of something after the Villians of Tokyo City meeting tomorrow!

AN: Sorry, I made Princess aware of her being a super villain. But my idea for this story wouldn't work if Princess didn't know. I'm trying my best to stick with the Japanese version of PPGZ. Well, until next week!


End file.
